


New Bedclothes, Old Habits

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fic. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Bedclothes, Old Habits

Katie had smiled as she placed the last of the bedding on the bed, aware that she had only a little time to eat and prepare for bed so that she would be there when John got in from a long day at work. He often seemed to prefer to curl around her when he got in, not asking for anything beyond a chance to hold his wife as she slept. She was more than happy to let him have his way when it came to spooning, she had always enjoyed the feeling of safety that being held gave her. The new bedclothes were something she had joked about once, but on finding a place she could get them from she had been quick to buy the pillows, dressing the rest of the bed in a plain white sheet and duvet cover. She had eaten and been preparing for bed when John got in, thankfully falling into his old habits for as long as she needed so that she could be in place when John came to the bed. John had found her soon after, smiling at the words on the pillows, his amusement clear when he realized which pillow she was leaning on. He had moved quickly to prepare for bed, thanking every known star that he had such a thoughtful wife. She was waiting for him still when he at last came to bed. He was far more relaxed when he curled around her, waiting and watching as she slipped easily into sleep, his smile softer still when she relaxed in his arms, sleeping easily and completely calmly. He too was soon asleep. He had known how blessed he was when he married her, but there were times, and today had been one of them, that reminded him just how very blessed he was.


End file.
